Truth or Dare
by Moonlight1blue
Summary: Some dorks play truth or dare and Marco, being the big dork he is, ends up getting flustered with what he is dared to do.


'"It's so boring tonight," Sasha said.  
Her and all the other soldiers-in-training were sitting in the cafeteria, eating dinner. "Let's do something fun!"

Ymir looked at her and scowled. "Your idea of fun is eating. Which we're already doing."

"I'm out of food! No one will share!" Sasha replied.

"Not my problem. You should learn to eat less," Ymir responded coldly.

Sasha sighed. "I'm going to see if anyone wants to play a game," she announced.

Christa looked at her. "What game? I might want to play," she said, ignoring Ymir's look of disapproval.

"Hmm..." Sasha thought, tapping her chin, "oh, I know! We'll play truth or dare!"

Her eyes searched for anyone who looked bored or was finished eating and they settled on Jean and Marco. She walked over to them and, of course, looked at their plates in hopes for food. When she saw they were both empty, she spoke. "Will you two play a game with Ymir, Christa and I?"

Jean began to shake his head. "Sasha, I'm not a child. I don't want to play with you."

She stuck her lower lip out sadly, and looked over at Marco knowing he was a sucker for the puppy dog eyes she was using.

He looked at her and bit his lip. "Oh come on Jean, it's not like we're doing anything. It may be fun!" He said with a warm smile.

Jean looked at him and sighed. "If you want to, but don't feel like you have to play with her. She's guilt tripping you."

"Come with me!" Sasha announced, ignoring Jean. She walked back to where she was sitting, followed by Marco and a reluctant Jean.

"So you brought these losers to play? Great." Ymir said sarcastically.

Jean rolled his eyes but sat beside Marco, who had taken a seat across from the three girls.

"What are we playing?" Marco asked happily.

Sasha grinned, "Truth or dare... Christa, you go first! Truth or dare?"

Christa thought about it for a moment. Sasha would probably dare her to steal some food for her, she thought. "I'll go with truth."

Sasha looked a little let down but continued. "Alright... Have you ever seen Ymir do something nice?" She asked.

Ymir glared at Sasha and opened her mouth, but was interrupted by Christa.

"All the time! Ymir is very nice to me!" She answered and smiled at Ymir, who looked away and scowled, silently cursing Sasha.

"Ohh... My turn.. Marco, truth or dare?" Christa asked.

He thought about it. Christa wouldn't dare him to do anything wild, he decided, so it might be more fun for both of them to pick truth. "Truth," he answered, folding his hands in his lap.

She smiled and asked, "Okay, is there someone you like?"

Marco's freckled face turned a bright red. "U-um... Next!" He stuttered.

Jean looked at Marco and crossed his arms. "You wanted to play this game, you better do it." He said, though he really just wanted to hear who Marco liked.

Marco sighed and nodded his head. "I do like someone. Okay... Next..." He barely glanced at Jean, and Ymir was the only one who noticed. She sat up in her seat and looked at Marco, leaning against the table.

"Alright, now it's my turn," she said.

Christa smiled at her, happy she was going along with the game. Ymir drummed her fingers, never taking her eyes off of the nervous looking Marco. "Truth or dare, Bodt?" She asked.

"Hey, that's not fair, I-I just went...! Sasha, tell her... Please..." Marco pleaded.

Sasha, beginning to catch on, shook her head. "It's not against the rules, now pick one!" She pushed.

He looked down at his lap. If he picked truth, he knew they'd ask him who he liked. "I-I pick... Dare..." He mumbled.

Ymir showed a small hint of amusement, as if she'd expected this. "I see. Then, I dare you... To kiss the person you like..."

Marco's face turned an even brighter red, and his mouth opened slightly as if to say something. He wanted to protest, but he knew he'd fallen for it. It's not like it hadn't been obvious.

He stood up quickly. "I-I have to um... I have to go to the bathroom!"

Jean stared at his best friend, wondering why he was acting so strangely. "Cheater," he said with a smirk. "It's just a kiss."

Marco shook his head rapidly and ran out the door. He was too scared to admit his feelings in front of everyone.

"That was weird," Christa pointed out.

"Yep. Maybe you should go talk to him, Jean," Ymir suggested.

"You think I should?" Jean asked.

Christa, who was still oblivious to the situation, nodded. "Definitely! He's your best friend, I'm sure he can tell you what's wrong!"

Jean looked at her for a few seconds then shrugged. "I'll try it."

He walked out and went to Marco's room. Despite the door being closed, he walked right in. "Marco, buddy, you in here?" He asked.

Laying on his bed with his back turned to Jean was Marco. "I'm tired," he said quietly.

Jean remembered what Christa said. He knew something was wrong. "I think you can wait a bit," he said, sitting at the end of Marco's bed. "First, I want you to tell me what's wrong. Why'd you run out like that?"

Marco stayed silent, pulling a blanket over him. "... I don't know." In truth, he didn't. He could've just refused to do it. But instead, he ran away from his feelings, like he'd been doing for so long...

Jean sighed. "You can tell me anything, you know. I won't judge." He said, trying to gently pull the blanket off of Marco.

Marco's fingers clutched tightly to the blanket. "I don't think I can talk about this. It... It might ruin our friendship..."

He looked at Marco, furrowing his brows in confusion. "Wait... Is it... Mikasa? Look, Marco, she's cute and all but I wouldn't ever be-"

He was interrupted when Marco flew up, tears in his eyes. "It's not Mikasa! It's... Jean, please try to understand..." He closed his eyes and let tears fall over.

Jean stared at him, confused and unsure of what to do. "Marco..."

Suddenly, Marco's eyes flew open and he hesitantly reached up to touch Jean's cheek. Slowly, it sunk in for Jean. "M-Marco... You..." He blinked a few times, then reached up and touched the hand that was on his cheek. "Didn't Ymir dare you to kiss me?"

Marco's cheeks flushed an intense, bright red as he stared at Jean. "You know, I think she did..." He said with a shy smile. The two of them closed their eyes and leaned towards each other, Marco closing the gap quickly and eagerly. They shared their first kiss right then and there.


End file.
